Rising Noon
by tristagiese
Summary: This picks up 3 months after Breaking Dawn. All characters are the same. Will the Volturi ever come back? Or will the Cullens be able to live in peace forever? My goal is to have a complete book when it's finished.
1. Separation

AN: This is my very first stab at fanfiction. I take criticism very well. So bring on the good, the bad, and the ugly! I want to give a special thanks to **TwilightMommyof4girls,** My AMAZING BETA! Please, Please, Please!!!! Check out her story titled **Searching** and her new story she just started partnered with **ACEMCKEAN**, titled **Interview with a Vampire.**

**Stephanie Meyer own all characters!!!!**

Chapter One

As the sun rose, slowly lighting up Edward's face, I smiled....... reaching his chin, and finally I kissed him tenderly on his lips. How could I have ended up being so lucky? I have the love of my life, my whole world, staring at me, eyes full of love, and Renesmee's heartbeat fluttering in the other room, the soundtrack of my very existence. This was the only heaven I will ever need!

So much has happened in the last year. If I were human it would probably hurt my mind to think about it. My mind.......... huh. It's been 3 months since the Volturi came. Renesmee looking more like a small child than a 7 month old.

"Ugh, I swear if Jacob doesn't stop panting so loud I'm never letting him see her again!" I was more annoyed than angry, for him ruining this moment.

Edward just smiled his crooked smile, touching my face with the back of his fingers and whispered, "I love it when you turn your face like that, it's too impossibly cute." Was he on Jacob's side now? "He just likes watching her sleep. Can't say I blame him, I know how that is." He said giving me a wink.

I grumbled to myself, and sped to the door of the cottage and swung it open, my eyes wide, with a sarcastic smile put on my face, "Jacob if you want to come in, you can. Only under one condition!" He looked at me with pleading eyes. " You calm down your panting." He just nodded, went into the woods and came out phased back to human, whistling.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" I asked not sure what caused this burst of happiness in him.

"I spent the whole night making sure everything was safe out here when I heard Nessie call my name, I ran to her window to see that she was fast asleep. She's just like her mom I guess. Talks in her sleep!" He just looked at me so proud and happy. How could I be annoyed that someone cared for and loved my daughter so much?

"Thank you, you know where she is, but don't wake her!" I tried to sound stern, but when you try to tell your best friend what to do, like a three-year-old child, its kind of hard to keep a straight face.

"Hey Jake? Do you mind if we go hunting for a few hours?" I had something I wanted to do for Edward!

"Are you sure you trust the big bad wolf with your little piggy?" He smirked back.

"Thanks Jake, I owe you one!" And before I could even turn to go back to the bedroom, now looking more and more like a natural disaster had been through it, my angelic husband was already there with that crooked sexy smile. I kissed him for a moment, listening to Jacob make gagging noises in the background, then smiled as he released his lips from mine, "Let's go hunting!"

Edward bolted out the open door thinking he knew where we were headed. I just stood in the doorway smiling waiting for him to notice I wasn't next to him. Unfortunately, that lasting a grueling six seconds. He turned and came back, looking at me with a confused expression on his face..

I said in a normal voice though he was hundreds of yards away, " Are you ready to come with me now?" He was confused. This is one thing I loved more than anything, the fact that I could always surprise him.

He just nodded and as I headed out he soon caught up, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I said, glad that I, no longer able to blush, but he knew me so well, it was almost like he could see it in the emotions on my face. Soon it would click in his head where we were going. Our own hide away!

Quickly I sprinted ahead of him, finally turning and falling to the ground, more graceful then I could have hoped.

"Why aren't we hunting?" He asked, with that wonderful smile full of curiosity.

"I want to give you something," I was getting nervous, and very excited! I have been working on this for months and I finally had it down, I hoped. I concentrated and saw my faint iridescently blue shield slowly leave my body. Even though he could not see my shield, he realized slowly what was happening, the smile on his face getting toothier and wider.

Soon my mind was flooded with all my feelings for him. Like that night after the Volturi, I concentrated on every wonderful happy memory and thought I had with him.

His mouth dropped as I slowly lifted my shirt up past my stomach, gently pulling it over my head. And when the shirt was off, I was startled to see those beautiful deep, almost black eyes, eyes of… desire and thirst, thirsting for me inches from my own.

I wanted him to know every wonderful thing that went through my head when we made love, and now would be the first time. He would get to know what he does to me inside!

He kissed my collarbone tracing his lips up to my ear lobe, then down grazing my jaw as he met my chin then finding my lips. I love it when he smiled while he kissed me and now he would see that. Images continued to flood my mind, as my need for him grew. Immediately his eyes grew wide with desire, realizing what was happening.

* * *

Hours later…

"Thank you! This is the best surprise you've ever given me!" He looked at me with his still blackened eyes with such compassion, and love.

"I've been working at this for a while." I said. That's when I heard the heartbeat of a bear near by. I looked at Edward with a sorry glance pulling the elastic shield back into myself. This did not upset him. "Shall we hunt now? I know you heard that bear too." We quickly got to our feet leaving the wonderful moment we just shared to our memories. I could use a lot more memories like this.

I quickly took down the bear while Edward had found 2 deer for himself. I looked at him apologetically, and he gestured for me to still take it down.

As we headed back for the cottage we slowly heard a conversation developing inside.

"Can I be Juliet?" I heard Renesmee ask.

"You will always be my little Juliet." He said with such compassion. I still was a little wary about him imprinting on her, but I would never let him know that. It is something that I would just have to get over. I can't stop the inevitable.

"So then are you my Romeo?" She asked curiously.

"Only if you want me to be." he replied back lovingly. As we opened the door he turned quickly around, the blood immediately burning in his cheeks.

"Thank you for taking care of her Jake. Sorry we took a little longer than expected," Edward said genuinely.

"That's okay, I like having these little moments to hang out with her. Has it really already been 3 hours?" He said sheepishly.

Renesmee ran up to hug us both, putting her hand to our faces. She showed us her waking up to see Jacob's smiling face, then Jake reading the rest of Romeo and Juliet to her. We all hugged for a moment, then headed to the main house.

We arrived to the house when Edward stopped at the door. "What is it?" I asked. Immediately my nerves got the best of me. Was something wrong? Did something happen? I wish I could read minds!!! He just stood there concentrating.

AN: Please Let me know what you all really think! I can take it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my very first stab at fanfiction. I take criticism very well. So bring on the good, the bad, and the ugly! I want to give a special thanks to TwilightMommyof4girls, My AMAZING BETA! Please, Please, Please.... check out her story titled Searching and her new story she just started partnered with ACEMCKEAN, titled Interview with a Vampire!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Stephanie Meyer own all characters!!!!**

If you like what you read PLEASE! Review I need all the help I can get!

**Chapter 2**

He smiled so wide the sun reflecting off his face was almost blinding, "Alice just had a vision. You're going to love it."

"What is going to happen?" I wanted to know why he hadn't told me what it was about.

"It's hers to tell Love, sorry." He said as he tried to downturn his smile.

"Fine!" I replied back like a two year old pushing my bottom lip out. He kissed it which made it retreat.

We walked through the door, and nobody was in the living room. As we made our way up the stairs we started to hear the conversation unfold, "Alice just tell us!" Emmett pleaded.

"No it isn't fair to Edward, Bella, Nessie or Jake." She said the smile all in her voice. "Anyway they they'll be here in 3-2-1."

We rounded the corner to the dining room, and what we saw made us convulse with laughter. Emmett was on his knees in front of Alice with hands folded together in the air, Alice looking up and to her right as if to not give him the satisfaction, and Rosalie trying to pull Emmett back to his chair.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" Emmett turned around with a desperate look across his face.

"How long have you been at this Em?" Edward asked him the laugh still in his face.

"Too long! Okay, fine like 30 seconds. But the Pixie won't budge!" Alice punched him in the arm.

"If you would have taken your seat already you would know by now!" Alice was now bouncing up and down again. We took our usual seats around the table Jake holding Nessie behind us.

"Everyone now that we are _ALL_ here," she shot a quick glance to Emmett when she emphasized 'all', "I would like you all to know, well you all ready know Edward, but"

"What? How does he get to know before us? That's Cra..."

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" We all yelled in unison

Giving Emmett a quick look to make sure that he wasn't going to interrupt again she continued, "Everyone...We're going on our first family vacation!"

"Really? How? where?" Carlisle questioned first.

"Well from what I see, it looked like the Isle Esme," she looked hopeful to Carlisle, who had a pondering look on his face.

"I guess when we decided on it this morning you had a vision of it didn't you?" He asked more amused than upset.

"What? You knew about this too dad?" Emmett was now pissed.

"Emmett go hunt a bear or something." I shot a very annoyed look at him.

"Psh, whatever." Em said looking defeated, and disheveled.

"Em, we're going on a vacation as a family... together, everybody wins here! It's not Edwards fault or Alice's that they knew. Just please cheer up! You're bringing me down man!" Jasper pleaded with his burly brother, who more resembles a 2 year old at the moment.

"So when do we head out?" I was too excited to let Em bring me down.

"Tomorrow!" Alice said before Carlisle could say anything. She shot an apologetic look over to him after she spilled the beans.

"This is just one of the many reasons I love being a vampire." I said to my family.

"How can you all just up and leave tomorrow? That's going to cost a lot of money!" Jacob asked in awe of his new family.

"Well, you're coming too, so what do you mean by 'you all'?" I looked at him reassuringly.

"I can't afford a trip like that! Especially last minute. Plus, I have to check with the pack. Gotta make sure they'll be okay with me going to a deserted isle with eight vampires, one a newborn, and a half vampire!" He chortled back, a little worry in his voice.

"They won't mind." Alice having a huge grin on her face.

"How can anyone get used to this?" Jacob turned to ask me.

"I know how you feel, Jake. What I've learned is that you have to just go with the flow." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. If anyone could understand it was me.

"Well I better go start to pack fo..." Jacob was cut off by Alice.

"No need we are going out shopping today and will pick up everything you'll need just be here by 6am tomorrow!" Her pixiness showing more now than all morning. "How does she do that?" I asked myself. Not giving you a choice, and still making it sound so harmless.

"Can I take Nessie back to the cottage?" Jacob pleaded.

Alice was staring me down. I had a feeling she would want to talk.

"That's fine Jake, I think Alice has something she needs to talk to me about." And with that they were out the door.

Edward stood just staring at Alice, having their own conversation in their heads. Then Edward finished it with, "Thank you."

"You just couldn't wait could you!" I tried to sound upset, but the happiness was too strong to hide my huge grin, as I rounded on Alice.

"Can you blame me? I thought YOU were going to wait at least a few more weeks!" Accusation filling her voice.

The day after the Volturi left, I asked Alice if she would help me separate my shield completely. She was able to stop Zafrina before she left, and we have been hiding her at Charlie's for the past three months. Edward would never questions me wanting to go see Charlie. Finally, four days ago I was able to see the beautiful scene she put in my head for a solid 5 hours.

_I felt guilty for dragging it on so long. As I let the imaginary band snap back in place I looked at her embarrassed. "I'm sorry I took advantage so long, I didn't want the vision to end!"_

_Zafrina just looked at me and smiled, "You are an amazing being Bella, and I am so grateful that I can give just a small gift to you and your beautiful family."_

"_I wouldn't say small. You've been here for 3 months!" She had to be crazy to think this was a small gift._

"_That I have, and I think now it is time for me to go. Please let me know when you are in Brazil again, I'm already looking forward to seeing how much Nessie's grown!" We hugged and soon she was gone._

"So what was it like? Edwards going to tell me his side later!" She was bursting with excitement.

"I really haven't had the chance to completely register it, it's only been 30 minutes." I said, thanking my immortality for eliminating the blush, that should be flooding into my cheeks at this very moment.

"You have to give me SOMETHING! Come on Bella!" She insisted, with no regards for my feelings.

I caved, "I've never felt more connected to him ever! He knew everything I liked and didn't like....which.... was...basically nothing." If I could have been on fire I would have been, but the look in her eyes told me she wasn't satisfied. "We have never had passion like that before. And that is ALL I'm going to say on the subject!" I can't believe I just said that!!!!!!

As the smile on the pixie's face grew bigger and bigger, my rage grew more and more. Before I knew it, I had Alice through the window, on her back in the meadow, at the entrance of the house. She looked at me, her face contorted with fear that if I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have been able to even imagine it. Then I felt a mac truck hit me from the side and tackle me to the ground, before I realized what all had just happened.

As I looked to see the source of the mac truck, Jasper looked at me crazed, yet slightly amused. Reality finally hit me, I looked over in horror as I saw the look still on Alice's face.

"I'm sooooo sorry, Alice" What have I done? My best friend? How could I have attacked her like that? Arms surrounded my waist holding me close. I turned looking at my brilliant husband, with total understanding filling his face.

How could he understand anything of what just happened? How can he look at me like that after what I just did? I'm the one with the amazing self control! What is wrong with me? I looked up at Alice one more time. She was on her feet, understanding filling her face as well.

"Am I missing something here?" I was beside myself.

As if on a directors cue everyone started to chuckle, and a wave a peaceful bliss started to flood my being. I shot Jasper a confused look. "Will someone please tell me what I missed? I just almost killed Alice and you're all laughing?"

"I knew something was going to happen, but I never expected that! I could feel your passion two rooms away!" Jasper was as collected as ever. "With the feelings you were experiencing while telling Alice whatever you did, there is no way any vampire, newborn or a hundred years old, could've held back acting on them."

"I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't know I could react like that!" What else could I say?

"Neither did I! Talk about a split second reaction." She danced over to me and hugged me, still in Edwards arms. She leaned close to my ear, "It was kind of fun though, but I'll let you replace the window!"

And with that I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I want to give a special thanks to **TwilightMommyof4girls,** My AMAZING BETA! Please, Please, Please!!!! Check out her story titled **Searching**, and her new story she just started partnered with **ACEMCKEAN**, titled **Interview with a Vampire.**

**If you like what you read, or if you don't. PLEASE Review, it's the only way I know what to continue doing.  
**

**Stephanie Meyer own all characters!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

"Where is Jacob?" Alice was pacing the floor.

"It's only 5 am Alice," I said, to my adorably cute sister-in-law.

"EXACTLY MY POINT! Is he going to wait until the last minute? He's lucky we're not flying commercial!" She always reminds of Tinker Bell when she gets so angry like this. It's as if her body being so small can handle only one emotion at a time.

"Wait. WHAT? What do you mean 'not flying commercial'?" I had to be hearing things.

"Well, there are eight vampires, one half and a shape shifting wolf! Do you know how conspicuous we would all look flying first class together?" She said this like I should have expected it.

"Poor Jake. He has never flown on a plane, and his first time is going to be on a private jet! You're trying to kill him aren't you?" I already knew how I felt about this whole ordeal, only having been in this strange reality for less than a year, let alone how he would feel.

"Well he better just get use to it, if he's going to be with my niece forever. A small price to pay, I think," she grinned, knowing she had the upper hand.

"I'm going to go down to La Push to prepare him a little before he gets here." I couldn't feed him to the wolves, so to speak. I ran out the door, and within five minutes I was knocking on the door to the Blacks' house.

As the door opened I heard a groan, "It's only 5:15! The pixie sent you didn't she?" He gestured for me to come in. We made our way to the living room where he flopped down on the couch.

I stood in front of him, not needing to sit, and began, "So how are you feeling? Are you nervous?"

His eyes were closed and he shrugged his massive shoulders and shook his head a little bit. I took this as, 'a little bit, but what can you do'.

Okay deep breath here Bella, though I didn't need to it always helped. "I have something to warn you about. But please promise me you wont freak out."

His eyes opened, and his right eyebrow I swear, was touching his hairline, "What?"

"We aren't exactly flying on a normal plane." I grimaced waiting for the freak out to start.

"Well I figured. Flying to Rio is going to take a big plane, like one of those two-story ones right?" He said so matter of fact, that it gave me a little hope to his reaction to the truth.

"Well…. Not quite. In normal situations yes, but in ours it's a little more, umm… private." I was ready for it. I could handle this. I still cringed, preparing myself for the worst.

"What do you mean more 'private'?" His back, and face becoming more stiff, not completely comprehending what I meant.

"Well, if we flew on a regular plane it would be, a little outlandish. We have eight of us, one half breed, and, well, you. So Esme and Carlisle thought it would be more pleasant for everyone if we flew a little more, discretely." I bit my lip waiting for the worst.

When I finally looked up to see his face, it looked like someone just stabbed him in the chest. "Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke. I don't fit in with this lifestyle. What am I thinking, I'll never be able to give Nessie all these things, I've condemned her to a boring pathetic life."

"Jake, we're just talking about the trip right now. Don't look so far into the future, for both our sakes please." I didn't want to think about it as much as he didn't. She was only seven months old, and he's sitting here talking about the rest of her life. "And don't worry about the material things Jake. She's a Cullen. That will always be taken care of. And you're part of the family now too. So our money is your money as well. Now don't go have yourself a pity party, because it's not going to work, they never give up! I should know!" Boy did I know.

"So how private is it going to be?" He asked defeated.

"Well put it this way, if you count the pilots, and flight attendants, you'll know everyone else on the plane." How could I convince him this was going to be okay, when I wasn't even prepared for this?

"So it's a small plane?" He seemed almost relieved. Now I was totally confused.

"Yes, a fifteen passenger plane to be exact."

"Isn't that going to be uncomfortable for the fourteen hour flight?" Now it all made sense. He didn't realize what it meant to fly on a private plane.

"No we will be very, very comfortable. You'll enjoy it once you get over the initial shock." I didn't know if I was trying more to reassure him, or myself. "But we do need to get going it's already 5:35 and Alice is going to freak if we're not at least 15 minutes early. So go take a quick shower and we'll go."

"Sure, sure. Be right back." And with that, he was off the couch and the shower was running. It only took him three minutes and he was back in the living room.

"Are you ready?" I asked hesitantly.

"Will I ever be? Let's just get this over with. It feels so weird not having any suitcases for such a long trip." We bolted out the door running at top speed. He had no idea what he was in for. Alice had five suitcases for Jake alone. I wasn't going to tell him this now. I'd wait till we were on the island with nowhere else to go.

We rounded on the house and bolted up the stairs, I saw the clock on the other side of the living room as I entered the door, ignoring Alice tapping her heel in the entryway, the time was 5:46. Crap. "Alice we're 14 minutes early, so don't say a word!" I gave her a look letting her know that I mean business.

"But...well…ugh, FINE!" She knew she wasn't going to win this one.

Everyone was making their way to the landing, Carlisle and Esme wearing huge mischievous smiles. I knew something was off.

"Good morning Carlisle, Esme. What are we hiding this morning?" Their grins widened. I haven't seen them like this since Renesmee was born.

"Nothing, we're just very excited to have our family complete and together." Their grins stayed plastered to their perfect angelic faces.

"You're hiding something, why else would you be trying to figure out the velocity of the plane Carlisle? And you Esme, going over the recipe for beef stew, over and over again in your head?" Edward said coming up behind me and kissing my jaw.

"This is a secret worth keeping Edward. You will be glad we did this when you find out like everyone else." Esme said delicately.

"Fair enough." Edward spun me around to face him, his sweet smile lighting my soul. "Are you ready to return to our special place?" He asked, eyes wide with excitement and desire.

"That reminds me." I turned back around to face Esme, still in Edward's arms. "Did Edward ever pay you back for the headboard, and pillows?" I giggled a little bit.

"I'm not too worried about it sweetie. Consider it another wedding gift." Compassion and love filling her eyes, as her smile softened. I was truly blessed to be able to call this woman Mother.

"All right everyone lets go!" Alice yelled out to the room, despite all of us standing within ten feet of her. We all marched down the stairs and to my surprise there was a stretch Hummer waiting in the driveway.

"Okay, really? What's with this?" Jacob complained. Hunching his back over and flailing, his arms at his sides like a seven year old.

"It's not for luxury Jacob, it is simply for convenience so we can all ride together in one vehicle. If haven't noticed there are ten of us and I personally could care less for taxis. And I would hate to put the one taxi in Forks out of commission to drive us all the way to Port Angeles, and back again." Carlisle was good, really good.

That was good enough a reason for me. I was actually really excited to ride in the ostentatious vehicle. This would be just another first for me with the Cullen's. Once we were all piled into the Hummer, it came to life and we were headed down the our long driveway.

As we came into Port Angeles on the 101, we took the Laird Road short cut to Edgewood Drive then the Airport slowly started to appear on the driver side. We pulled up to a guard, and showed ID. And were driven right in front of a plane that could not possibly be ours.

There before us was something out of a movie. The Pearl colored craft looked like it had never been flown. The sun wasn't shining but it was so bright, mimicking us who were about to inhabit it. I could see up through the door and saw a single recliner, and if I had a heart it would have leaped out of my chest. I felt like I was six years old and just given my first bicycle. It was like waiting in line for the best ride ever. This is the life I belonged to now.

We stopped at the side of the plane, and my door opened up. I got out and was greeted by a very friendly woman who introduced herself as Cassidy. She showed me to the stairs and allowed me to ascend with Edward, Jacob and Renesmee following behind. As I turned right to face the damage, my breath was taken away, yet again.

The Interior had plush tan carpet with oyster shell walls. Leather recliners facing each other , with little tables between them. There was a full bar in the back of the plane with a kind blond woman stood waiting to serve us. Cassidy came up behind Jacob and offered to take Nessie, to which he politely declined.

I turned back to Jacob, "Can you believe this?"

"What in the world is going on? I must be dreaming! Who was I kidding I could totally get used to this!" He looked like a little fat kid in a candy store. His eye's bulged out of his head in awe.

The others filed on shortly after us, then we were all seated. The door closed and within minutes we were in flight. Jacob grabbed the sides of his recliner and pushed himself back into his seat.

Once at our cruising altitude, he finally relaxed his hands, and seemed to start enjoying the ride. After a few hours of family conversation, we heard a big thud in the rear of the plane. Suddenly we lost cabin pressure and started to dive.


	4. Chapter 4

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

AN: I want to give a special thanks to TwilightMommyof4girls, My AMAZING BETA! She is fantastic and is what makes the story flawless. Thank you! Check out her stories "Searching" and "interview with a vampire".

If you like what you read, or if you don't. PLEASE Review, it's the only way I know what to continue doing.

Stephanie Meyer own all characters!!!!

Chapter 4

"What the hell? Is this the first time these guys have flown a plane?" Jacob yelled up to the front of the aircraft, veins bulging in his neck and face.

"It's fine Jake, just calm down, nothing is wrong." Edward tried to reassure him. Was that a grin or a grimace on his face?

"How can you say that everything is fine? We just almost died!" His focus turned to Edward now.

"I'm sure it was nothing Jake." I tried to make him feel better.

"You'll find out soon enough what it was." Edward said, with a definite grin stretching across his face.

At that moment the bathroom door to the back of the plane opened up. Spilling out were two very guilty faced vampires.

"I'm gonna kill you Emmett! And you too Blondie!" Jacob shot up and started at the guilty party.

"What haven't you heard of the mile high club?" Emmett said with, proud of what he had just accomplished. Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs sending him back a few feet. Then continued to look at the floor.

"Jake, no real harm has been done, come sit back down." I went to go pick up Renesmee, and she put her hand to my face, replaying what had just happened, then giggled.

"Even a toddler can appreciate the humor in it. Lighten up!" Emmett punched Jake's shoulder playfully. Which, Jacob returned it with a very hard punch to the gut. Emmett gave him a look like he was going to pounce on him, then straightened his back up and backed away.

After a few deep breaths Jacob sat back down in his recliner. Then as If on cue everyone erupted in laughter.

"You just couldn't wait 14 hours, could you two?" Esme said, shaking her head at her two children.

"Sorry guys. But you may as well just asked us to wait an eternity!" Emmett pleaded with his family.

Everything settled and we all continued our conversations and excitement for the coming events. I looked around, and despite that we were in a private plane, and well, vampires, we looked like a normal family on our way to Disney world or something. How could life get any better than this? I looked over and Jasper was staring at me, so happy, obviously picking up on what I was thinking, and nodded.

Edward gestured for me. I got up and moved to his lap where I always fit so perfectly. Everyone was with his or her spouse, and Jacob sat holding Renesmee. We remained like this until we realized we were descending, landing at our destination, Rio.

As the door opened, my breath was taken away by what I saw. Despite the beautiful scenery, the scene on the tarmac was the cause of my reaction. Starting with the two flight attendants, Cassidy and the the blond, and flowing like a river to the Hummer, was a sea of black umbrellas. I was confused as to why they would do this since it was a perfectly sunny day out, without out a cloud in the sky. Of course! That's exactly why.

Carlisle turned to all of us and asked, "Please do your best to stay completely under the umbrellas. We do not want to risk exposing ourselves to the locals. They think that there is a celebrity on board." He glanced over to Jacob. "We told them that you were one of the Seattle Super Sonics."

"You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?" Jacob looked completely defeated. We all let out a little laugh and made our way down the stairs.

It was a surreal moment, walking hand-in hand with my husband under a sea of black umbrella's. We boarded the hummer, that was waiting at the end of the path. Once we were all settled we headed to the docks. My stomach did a leap. The fact that I was going back to the place where my life really started, with my husband. Where our daughter was created. I would now be able to see with my new eyes, how truly marvelous this place really was.

Once we reached the ocean, Carlisle asked us all to stay in the car, for a minute. after a minute or two the door opened, and the sea of umbrella's returned. This time it was much longer stretching all the way from the parking lot, to the docks onto one of the most magnificent yachts I have ever seen. Okay the only yacht I've ever seen.

"That isn't the boat we used last time." I turned to Edward.

"You're right. We had to upgrade for the occasion." Carlisle said from behind me.

"I thought you said you had just decided on this yesterday? I was officially suspicious.

"That is correct Bella. We did FINALIZE our decision yesterday, but we have been planning on this for a while." He smiled and gestured for me to exit the vehicle.

Walking up onto the ship was something one would have to experience to believe. As we were guided into the cabin of the ship, there was a suede couch, long enough to fit us all, so I went and sat down, Edward following. A few minutes passed and Carlisle was given the all clear to sail of. He walked up the stairs behind the huge couch to the quarterdeck. And soon we were sailing away to where it all began.

"How much longer 'til we're there?" Jacob was getting impatient.

"We're here." Esme said as she looked out the porthole.

We all made our way to the deck of the ship, and there, staring us in the face, was Isle Esme. Stepping onto the dock I was startled by my skin. I still haven't gotten used to glowing like the sun itself when I stepped in it's light. Jake shielded his eyes so he could take in the view of the island.

"It's more beautiful than I remembered." I stated.

It was like a fairy tale in my mind that wasn't real. I couldn't believe this was where we honeymooned, but, here it was right in front of my perfect vampire eyes. Something was different though. Carlisle and Esme walked up to the shore, and we all followed. We were headed a different direction than I remembered where I knew the house to be. After a minute we were stopped in front of a gorgeous house, that was definitely not there 7 months ago.

"What is going on here?" I was beginning to think this had something to do with their secret. Did we completely ruin the house? I felt awful. How could I not remember something that big?

"This is our surprise to you all." Esme gestured towards the gorgeous house. "Alice. Jasper. This is our gift to you. We hope you enjoy your new vacation home."

"It's exactly what I saw! Thank you so much Esme! Carlisle!" Alice jumped up and down all the way until her and Jasper were nestled inside.

"How is this possible? You have not left our sight once in the last 7 months? How did you do this?" I didn't understand how something this magnificent was able to be created from nothing in less than a five year time frame.

"We know many people Bella." Carlisle stated as he started walking further along the beach.

We happened along another house a half mile down. A replica of Jasper and Alice's.

"Emmett. Rosalie. This is your stop." Esme said as she went up and hugged Rosalie. Once they were in their house, Carlisle and Esme turned to my family, "I believe you know where your house is located."

"That's your house Esme, I could never take your home away from you." I would not have this.

"Bella darling, we've had a new house built for the two of us on another part of the Isle. Don't fret, this was our intention for the two of you all along. Now please, accept it, and enjoy!" Her and Carlisle came to hug us all, and they were on their way. I turned and shot a guilty look at Edward, who returned it with a smile.

Edward started out first, and the rest of us followed. We approached the opening, and my mouth dropped. The house looked exactly the same with one exception. It was almost double the size it used to be. Before I knew what I was doing I bolted through the door, and looked my memories in the face. How was this possible? It looked the same as it had before apart from a single door on the far right wall in the corner.

Edward came behind me and spun me around. Renesmee in his arms, we all hugged, Jacob came and joined in too.

"This is where your story began honey," I whispered in my beautiful daughters ear.

She put her hand to my cheek and I was flooded with the memories of eggs and fried chicken.

"How did you know that?" My daughter never ceased to surprise.

"It's the first thing I remember, the taste of eggs and fried chicken," she looked at us with those chocolate eyes.

I looked up at Edward and we shared a moment, and smiled together.

"Shall we see what's new with the place first?" He asked as he took a step toward the mysterious door.

"You all go on ahead. I want to look around here for a minute, and then I'll meet up with you all in a minute." Edward gave me an understanding nod, then they were through the door.

I was already in the kitchen, running my hand on the counter tops, then to the stove. It was like I was here for the first time all over. I wanted Edward to be a part of this. I concentrated on the band and there in front of me was my shield. I continued to the table, where He would sit and watch me eat enough for two every time he cooked. I couldn't hold back the smile. Arms cradled around my stomach, then my cheek was kissed. I turned to look at the bane of my existence in the face.

"You are so beautiful." I couldn't hold it back.

"As are you Mrs. Cullen." He kissed me passionately, then broke it away.

"Where are Jacob and Renesmee?" I felt bad that I wasn't giving Jacob much attention.

"Don't worry, they are fine. Jacob wanted us to have this moment together." He kissed me again.

_Okay lets continue. _I loved that I could do this like everyone else did with him. He just smiled and my mind melted. We went to the couch where we had spent those times not watching the classics, I smiled. I turned to my husband, who was staring at me with longing in his eyes. _Don't be ridiculous Edward, we can't leave them that long!_

"Jake already thinks that's what we're going to do anyway." He said into my ear. His hot breath soared through my ear down my spine, and traveled throughout the rest of my body. _At least let me finish this first._ He looked at me and gave me a respectful nod. We walked to the white room, the bed, pillows intact. This made me let out a little giggle, Edward joined in.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself, and what looked back at me was a polar opposite of what looked back at me the last time. Porcelain indestructible skin, perfect long brown hair, and topaz eyes. I glanced to the toilet and the memories started to flood in. It was like I was watching a movie of myself in front of me. Edward never let go of my waist as He watched what I was seeing in my head, his breath blowing my hair gently.

When I was ready to move on we moved to the second room, and there, not to my surprise, was the intact headboard of the bed with a note taped to it.

_My dearest Bella and Edward. I hope you love the house and the changes we made. Hopefully now, you guys will be able to keep this headboard in one piece. We are all meeting at the ship tomorrow in the morning. Enjoy your first night back._

_Love Esme and Carlisle._

_That is too sweet. I can't wait to spend forever with my amazing in-laws. _I thought to myself and Edward. He gave me an agreeing nod. I looked at him longing to be with him. _You are sure that Jake's okay for a while?_

"He would spend all night alone with Nessie, if we let him, Love." And with that we started a new memory in the blue bed.

AN: If you like Please review, and let me know things you think would be fun for the family to do.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Since this is by far the longest chapter I have written, I ask one small thing from Ya'll. Please Review after you've read so that I can know what you all or thinking, I'm not Edward here people. (Sorry that was really lame.)

I've currently only had 10 reviews, and thank you to those of you that have. So I think it's reasonable to request an additional 15 to bring the total to 25, before I submit the next chapter! Thank you all for taking the time to read my story and I hope to hear what you think!

Also another thank you to _**Twilightmommyof4girls**_ for your amazin beta abilities! Please check out her compelling story **_Searching _**and her other story co-written with _**Acemckean Interview with a vampire**_! Also thanks to my aunt Marci who helped edit this chapter too.

**Chapter 5**

I could hear the footsteps and laughter of my family returning from the beach. I looked at my beautiful husband beneath me and thought to myself, "Mornings always come too soon." Even though I don't dream I swear the night goes by just as fast, as if I did. At least I have eternity, so I guess I can deal with it.

"As can I," his eyes, smiling so bright.

"How did you...OH!" There, right behind Edward was my shield. I had been able to go the entire night without it: I couldn't believe it. I could still feel the band connecting me to it, which is why I was so surprised.

"Neither can I, Love. It was amazing!" He let out a deep breath, its sweetness filling my mouth. I immediately kissed him without thinking. Suddenly a door shut and I leapt halfway across the room. I had already forgotten that we were not here alone this time.

"Jake and Nessie are up." He laughed at my reaction. He stood from the bed and we both began to dress.

"Oh shoot, I still haven' t checked out the rest of the house!" Esme would kill me if I didn't check it out before we met up with everyone this morning. I was such a horrible daughter. I was so caught up in my alone time with Edward, that I'd completely forgotten.

"Oh, I think she would understand. But you still have three minutes before they end up looking for us: Go check it out." He was already dressed and headed to the kitchen before I had time to wallow any further in my self pity. I walked through the rooms, to the kitchen.

"Morning Bella, have a nice night last night?" Jake asked with a mocking grin.

"Morning Mommy," Renesmee said in her sweet perfect angelic voice.

"Morning Honey," I moved quickly to kiss her on the forehead, punching Jake and flashing him a warning look.

"Ouch! I was only messing with you," Jacob said, rubbing his arm. "You're lucky I can heal quickly, otherwise I'd be bruised there for a year." He always excelled at the dramatic

"Good job, Babe." Edward said, kissing my cheek from behind. "Now you'd better go check out the rest of the place."

I bolted to the mysterious door and turned the knob slowly. I wonder if this is how Alice felt, just before falling into the rabbit hole. The door opened and I had to turn around to make sure I wasn't seeing things. It was an exact mirrored replica of the original. Down to the couch and TV; even the same movie collection. I walked by the kitchen to the first bedroom. There it was, the same white bed, covered in pillows with lace hanging from the ceiling, enveloping it in a haze.

The bathroom was the same. When I reached the second room I knew what to expect, but was surprised yet again. The walls were covered with an enchanted forest; fairies flying around. There, in the middle of the room, where I expected the blue bed to be, was a queen size bed in the shape a beautiful, exotic purple orchid. The bedside lamps flickered as if little pixies were lighting themselves. There on the wall to the right of the bed was a tree trunk bookcase reaching to the ceiling. It was about five feet wide and filled with hundreds of books.

On the wall, next to the door, was a small electric control pad. As I stepped closer I saw the display read 'Enchanted Woods'. There was an up and down button n the side of the display. Curious, I pushed the down button. Instantly the walls transformed into a castle scene. The display then read 'Fairy Tale'. I was blown away. I had never seen anything like this before. I ran my fingers along the wall, and as I did whatever was under them moved. I could not believe Esme! If I could cry, I would have. This was such a beautiful gift for my daughter. No wonder Edward said they would be okay for the night. I could stay in here for days.

"Are you coming?" I heard Edward ask from the other kitchen.

I snapped out of it and made my way back to the original half, joining the others.

"That is unbelievable!" I picked up Renesmee, and held her. She put her sweet little hand to my cheek, showing me her reading with Jacob in her flower-bed. Then another image of her jumping around the room trying to catch the fairies on the wall, and Jacob saying "They're almost as hard to keep still as Alice." I laughed at this and so did they.

Back to reality: We were already walking to the beach; the sun rising over the ocean. As the sun rose, we all began to light up like Christmas trees. Edward chuckled and I looked at him confused. He pointed to his head and I realized I had left my shield in our room. I looked at him, shocked: He just grinned. He knew everything I was thinking while I had toured the rest of the house; so that's why he didn't need come with me. I chuckled, "You're good! Real good!" He looked at me with that amazing smirk of his and shrugged his shoulders. _"Do you think it will be okay if I leave it for the day?" _I thought to him.

"I think you should try." I was taken back by his suddenly audible voice. He laughed at my reaction. Now I would get to see what everyone else feels like, at least for a day.

"That you will, my Love." He said drawing me into his embrace.

We made it to the beach and everyone was there waiting.

"So how are we going to try not to kill me today?" Jacob asked sarcastically. We all burst out into laughter.

"Well, we thought we'd start the day off with some snorkeling," Esme said, tossing goggles and snorkel towards Jacob and me.

"Are you excited?" I asked my daughter who was still in my arms. She put her hand to my face: Yes she was.

"Why don't you need one Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I don't need to breathe Jake, I'm a vampire, in case you forgot," I replied to my absent-minded friend.

"That's freaky," He said.

"Tell me about it! You're not the one who's going to have to try it for the first time." I said, anxious about what I was about to do.

"Alright, everyone get changed and meet back here in three minutes. Emmett, I mean it! Three minutes," Carlisle ordered in his fatherly tone.

We shot back to our prospective houses and were back to the beach within the allotted time. I was wearing a green and black striped two-piece that, in my human state, I would have been mortified to be seen in. But, here in my perfect, vampire state, I had to admit. I looked amazing. Edward came up behind me in his board shorts, sending a chill of ecstasy through my body.

"I hate to tell you this, guys, but I'm not a big fan of the water." Jacob decided to inform us.

"Oh, the wittle wolfy doesn't want to get wet?" Emmett mocked in his baby voice.

"It's just, I'm not that good a swimmer," he blushed

"Why don't you try to doggy paddle?" Emmett continued to push.

"Emmett stop it, your just being mean now," I said sternly.

"Mommy?" Renesmee asked. I went up and picked her up and she showed me a picture of her and Jacob in the shallow part of the reef playing in the water.

"Are you sure you don't want us with you honey?" I asked my daughter.

"I'm sure," she said looking at Jake affectionately.

"What's happening?" Rosalie asked.

"Ren wants to play with Jake alone on the shallow part of the reef. She wants us to go and do our own thing," Edward replied. I gave him a quick smile then looked over to Jacob who blushed.

"Aright then, do you want to get her geared up and then we will head out?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you mind if we spend a little time here with Ren and Jake?" I asked my family. "This is the first time she's ever been swimming and I don't want to miss it."

"Of course Bella, none of us would want to miss this for the world." Everyone was headed into the water, except for Alice who was staring blankly ahead.

Edward gave Renesmee a quick look then turned to me. "I'll be right back" and by the time Alice came back to reality, Edward was back with an underwater camera. "We need to capture this too." He said grinning at me.

"Let me be the photographer. The family needs to be together!" Rosalie responded, taking the camera from Edward.

We all got into the water, me carrying Ren, snorkel and goggles on. Jake followed timidly. I set her down in the water, which came up to her stomach: I was nervous. Then, without warning, she was under the water. I freaked out and found myself under water looking for her. I looked at her and through the snorkel she smiled: She was okay. I swam up to her hugging her as the water surrounded us. She put her hand to my face and I saw her swimming gracefully, as if she had been swimming her whole life.

We surfaced and everyone was looking at her in awe. "She wants to try to swim; she wanted everyone to see when she did." I announced.

Alice had prepared the video camera while we were underwater and it was recording. "Okay. Ready. Set. GO!" She yelled.

And with that, Renesmee started to swim. She was so graceful. I caught up with her and watched in amazement: She was having the time of her life. It was an unbelievable sight, a 3-year-old looking toddler swimming faster and more graceful than Michael Phelps. We were a good 500 yards out before we turned around.

When we got back to the family Jake had Emmett in a choke hold, "Looks like you're the one who's gonna die on this trip, Em." Jake said mid noogie.

"I just think it's pretty sad that a seven month old can swim better than you; that's all man." He joked; a smile in his voice.

We all laughed. Excitement beginning to rise up in me, I looked over to Jasper whose eyes were wide with it too. This was going to be a great day I could feel it.

"Yes it will Babe, yes it will." Edward said picking me up and twirling me around in the water.

"Okay love birds, can we get going now!" Emmett said, rubbing his head where Jacob's knuckles had been.

"Are you okay if we go now? Will you be able to keep an eye on him?" I asked my daughter in a playful whisper, as I shot Jacob a look.

"Thanks Bella, you're a true friend." He said.

Renesmee put her hand to my face and all of us were leaving them while they played. "Okay then, have fun my Love." I said.

"Alright everyone so here's the plan. Whoever catches the biggest shark wins!" Emmett said, very excited.

"That is IF you catch one at all Em!" Alice retorted, and we were all in the water.

I was swimming, faster than I could ever have dreamed of when I was human. I could keep my eyes open and the salt water didn't burn. But, I was still holding onto my breath, waiting for the moment I would need to go up for air. Five minutes passed and we were all still swimming, Edward came up to me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into this beautiful little cavern with tropical fish. Before I knew what was happening, his board shorts were off and we were making out. I panicked, forgetting I didn't need to breath. He put his hand around my neck and locked me to him: All panic left instantly.

After a good, solid twenty minutes, our bottoms were back on. _You are a very naughty boy, Mr. Cullen! I can't believe we just did that. _All I can say is, wow! I love being a vampire. Fish were swimming all around us as we headed out to start our contest. When we caught up to the others, they had found a little group of sharks. _We can do better than this_. I thought to my husband. He looked at me, nodding his head with that cocky smile.

We swam away from the others, passing coral reefs and beautiful fish. I caught the scent of something big, and then, about 4 miles ahead, I spotted a shark. I looked at my husband who saw it too and we swam towards it full speed. I felt like I was flying. When we got within a hundred yards I stopped, dead in the water. Edward passed me just a second then stopped and turned around to look at me, as if to ask what was wrong.

_That's a HUGE SHARK! It could kill me! _Edward looked at me and I swear laughed. He mouthed the words "More reason to catch it; we'll beat them for sure!"

This was true; I was indestructible, well, almost. I'd seen what had happened to Victoria and Irena: I shuttered at the thought. I focused all my nerves and sped towards the massive aquatic beast. It had to have been 15' long. Without hesitation I went in for the kill and dug my teeth in right behind its gills. Edward followed suit on the other side and the beast began to thrash and spin around. It was exciting, way more exciting than bears.

Edward looked up to me in agreement. After a few minutes the shark stopped moving and the last drops of blood drained from the carcass. Edward, being the gentleman he was, towed the dead shark behind him as we made our way back to the others. _How's Jake holding up?_ He looked at me and laughed. _That bad, huh? _We came up to our family and Emmett's mouth dropped.

I looked at the rest of the sharks my family had caught and ours was the biggest by almost double the one Emmett killed. Jasper pointed to the surface and we all shot up like dolphins, leaving the dead carcasses on the ocean floor for the fish to devour.

"Way to go Edward!" Jasper cheered.

"Actually," Edward looked to me, "Bella took it down and I came in after." He was so proud.

"Bella, you are a beast!" Alice admired. "The most beautiful beast in the entire ocean."

"Well it helps when you learn from the sexiest beast of all!" I looked at my Edward.

"What's wrong Emmett? Sad you lost to a girl...AGAIN?" Rosalie mocked him.

"It's not fair. They went out of the boundary area." Emmett said in his defense.

"There were no boundaries specified, Em. I won. Get over it!" I said, enjoying my victory.

"That's our girl." Carlisle said, coming up and hugging me.

"Okay, we're going to go check on Ren and Jake. Is there anything we have planned for tonight?" I asked my family.

"We are meeting tonight at twilight, here on the beach." Esme said.

"Alright we'll see guys on the beach." Edward said. We started swimming to shore.

When we were a few hundred yards from the beach I smelled blood and looked to Edward. He looked back at me, anxious too, and we doubled our speed. When the beach was in clear view, we saw Jacob sitting there, his right leg covered in blood, Renesmee next to him laughing. I gave Edward a confused look.

"I don't know either." Edward said.

"How could you let me get so close to it? You're supposed to be watching out for me Nessie." Jake said with a playful tone.

"What's going on Jake? What happened? Are you ok?" I asked my friend.

"I'm fine. Well, I will be in half an hour or so. We were walking along the reef, watching the fish swim around our feet, when, out of nowhere, the reef rose up on my right. My leg barely even touched it; I didn't even notice until Nessie told me she smelled blood." He explained.

"How could you not feel that, Jake? It has to be an inch deep at least. Let's get you back to the house and we'll clean it up." I said. Edward grabbed his right side and I his left, while Renesmee walked beside me as we walked to the house, leaving a blood trail. We reached the house and I made him wait outside so he wouldn't get blood everywhere.

I came out with water and bandages. The bleeding in his leg had already let up immensely, but I realized Edward wasn't there.

"Where's Edward?" I asked

"He went to warn everyone that there is fresh blood on the beach. Not that any of them would want to drink my blood." Jacob said with a smile. I finished cleaning the wound and bandaged it to the best of my ability.

"I'm glad you're a werewolf and can heal fast, otherwise I would have really freaked out back there." I teased. He chuckled as we made our way into the house.

I turned to my daughter, "We have all afternoon, what would you like to do today Sweetie?"

She sat down on the floor of the living room in front of Jacob and put her elbows on her knees. Her head resting in her hands, she pushed out her lips. I melted at the cuteness of my daughter. She let out a "hmmmm" and began tapping her left foot in front of her. She was thinking really hard about this, which made me smile at her determination. After a short six minutes her eyes widened and she looked up at me with her huge smile. I knelt down next to her and she removed her right hand from under her chin, still resting her head on the other, and put it up to my face. Images of the family skiing behind a little boat filled my thoughts.

"Where do we find that little boat?" I asked.

"It's at the docks." Edward said, grinning behind me.

"So let me get this straight. You want to take me out to the middle of the ocean to ski, in waters that just happen to be shark infested?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Of course, is there any other way?" I smirked at him.

"Okay, just checking." Jacob said.

Edward went and picked up Renesmee and we headed out the door toward the beach. Sure enough, right there at the dock was the boat: I had seen in my head. We all boarded. Edward took the wheel and we were soon headed to the middle of the ocean. Once the Island was out of view, we slowed our speed.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Edward asked.

"I'll go, since Jake's leg needs a little bit longer to heal. We don't want any sharks coming after him." I said, laughing at him.

"Thanks Bella, real cute." He scowled.

_All right, where's the rope?_ I thought to my husband

He stopped the boat and lifted part of the floor revealing a compartment with ropes and ski's.

"I want you all to know I've never skied before, so, don't laugh too much." I said a little nervously.

"You'll be fine, Babe." Edward reassured.

"If you say so: So why didn't you get the ski's out?" I asked, confused.

"You won't need them. Trust me." He replied, with a big smile on his face.

"I'm going to make a fool of myself." I stated.

"I think that's pretty much impossible." He said reassuringly.

"Okay fine, just tell me what I need to do." I was now frustrated.

"All you need to do is hold the rope like this, then, when the boat starts moving you will feel yourself being pulled out of the water. When this happens, gently straighten your knees, leaving them bent a little, and keep your toes pointed up. That's all it takes!" Edward said, confident in my unknown ability to ski.

I jumped out of the boat with the rope and waited until it uncoiled, then Edward yelled back to be, "ready?"

_Are you crazy? Of course I'm not; let's get this over with!_ I heard the engine of the boat come to life and I was being pulled slowly through the water. He looked to me and nodded and the engine roared. I thought of pushing my legs down and realized I was already doing it, as if I had done this a hundred times before. Then, I was up. It was so exciting, the water spraying my face intermittently and the sun shining on the water. Then, I looked into the boat and noticed Renesmee's face lit up and Jake hooting and hollering along with Edward. I was really doing this!

"Woooooooohoooooooo!" I screamed, taking one of my hands from the rope and punching the air. "I love this!"

"I knew you would Babe. Just let me know when you want to stop." My husband said in his normal voice, knowing I would hear him clearly over the roar of the engine and the wind.

_Umm, never! _I thought to him. He let out a laugh and began to turn the boat back the way we came. I began to sway side to side and moved over the waves on either side of the wake. I started to get cocky and decided I was going to attempt to jump. Before I knew what I was doing, I pushed my legs off the water and was jumping 10 feet into the air. I landed back on the water as if it were a solid surface. This was almost as exciting as sex! Edward looked at me and smiled big. Oops, I forgot he could hear me, I laughed to myself.

I think it's time for a flip. I've never done a flip on the ground, but I was pretty sure I knew what to do. I kicked my legs down and then flung my body forward into the air. My legs were under me instantly and I gently planted my feet on the water again. I didn't want to stop, but I wasn't going to be selfish: I needed to give Edward a chance. The boat began to slow and I was dead in the water again. I swam to the boat, putting my hands to the side and gently pulled myself up into the boat with ease.

"I'll give you a thumbs up when I want you to go faster, 'k Babe." Edward said with a huge grin on his face. We sparkled like the sun, but it was easy to get used to. Jacob continued holding onto Renesmee.

"Way to go Mommy, you looked amazing out there!" She jumped off Jacob's lap and hugged me. I picked her up and spun her around, then set her back down.

"Thank you, sweetie. Now go sit with Jacob while I drive the boat, okay."

"Okay Mommy." she replied, climbing back up onto Jacob's lap.

"That was amazing Bella! You amaze me every day!" Jacob glowed.

"I amaze myself everyday." I admitted. I looked back and Edward was waiting for me to start. I pushed the throttle forward and the boat proceeded through the water. It helped watching Charlie operate his boat when I was a kid: Everything was like second nature. We reached thirty miles per hour and I looked back to see Edward with his thumb up. I punched it to go forty-five and looked back, his thumb still in the air. I looked at him wide eyed. We were now going sixty, I looked back and he was smiling.

It was like watching a professional dancer in a ballroom. His feet glided across the waves with ease and grace. He would throw in a flip here and there and jump high into the air. He turned around so he was skiing backwards. _Show off! _I thought to him. He turned back around laughing.

After a solid twenty minutes he said, "Alright, lets give Jacob a try."

I slowed the watercraft down, and waited for him to swim toward the boat. He was in the boat and at my side. We all cheered him on and hugged him. Jacob gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Alright, let's do this." Jacob said, pumping him self up.

"Wait! You need to wear a life jacket, Jake." I warned him.

"I'm not a baby, Bella."

"I never said you were but you can't swim. I don't want something to happen to you and then have to explain it to fifteen wolves back home."

"Fine, give it here." He grumbled. I tossed him the life vest and he put it on over his bare chest.

"Alright, just follow the rope to the end and follow the same advice I gave Bella." Edward told him

"I'll pull the rope in so you can just jump in." I said. I handed him the rope and he jumped in the water.

"Alright we're going to start out slow to stretch out the rope and slowly pull you, okay." Edward yelled back to him. Jacob lifted one hand off the rope and gave a weary 'thumbs up'. The boat started out slowly, once the rope was tight, Jacob was moving slowly through the water.

"Are you ready?" Edward yelled back.

"No!" Jacob managed to blurt out.

"Alright, hold on!" Edward warned. And with that we were creeping up to twenty miles per hour. Jacob's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull. Then he contorted his face in deep concentration, pushing his tongue out and to the side. Edward increased the speed to thirty and Jacob rose out of the water, rather gracefully. Utter shock spread across his face as he realized he was doing it. He raised his hand to punch the air and wobbled a little bit. I gasped, and then sighed with relief as he regained control. We towed him around for about 10 minutes. When he lifted his hand and waved it by his throat, Edward slowed until we were at a crawl and turned around to get Jacob.

Nessie let out a loud scream I had never heard her make before. She pointed four hundred feet from Jacob and there swimming towards him was a great white shark. Before I knew what was happening, Edward was already in the air jumping towards the massive creature, now feet from the panic stricken Jacob.


	6. Relax

AN: Thank you again to all of you who read my story! I hope you like, and the only way I know if you do is by reviewing. This Chapter is the shortest I've ever written. I was frustrated that only 5 people wanted to review and gave up on it, sorry to those that review. I'm done being selfish and going to continue this story for me and only me!

Thank you TwilightMommyof4girls my amazing Beta! You are my encouragement!

**Chapter 6**

Edward landed gracefully onto the massive shark, as it was inches from striking Jacob. He sank his teeth down hard behind the gills of the beast, and began to ride it like a bucking bronco. I gave Renesmee a reassuring look, then jumped in after Jacob and pulled him up into the boat.

We all sat and watched my beautiful husband continue to thrash through the water. My breath was taken away by how graceful he looked. Once we were all safe in the boat we sat and watched the show. Edward would disappear with the shark under the water for a few minutes, then fly up out of the water still holding on.

"You get that meanie, Daddy!" Renesmee cheered for her father. He glanced up through the thrashing, lifted his arm up and gave us a big smile and waved. He was really enjoying himself. I was a little jealous, of the shark, I couldn't deny it. All of a sudden Edward was thrown from the massive creature, and swam up to the boat, then jumped in.

"Why did you let it throw you off man? You totally had him!" Jacob asked.

"I…got…distracted." He said looking at me, somber. Then, the smile I loved so much slowly made it's way across his angelic face. '_What could possibly distracted you?'_ I thought, a little confused.

"You! And your thoughts," He smiled at me. My whole body would have gone scarlet. He heard my thoughts about the shark. I wasn't embarrassed, I felt bad he missed out on the fun.

"You can pay me back later for it," He said, smiling reassuringly.

"Well I've had enough near death experiences for one day. Can we go in now?" Jacob asked.

"No problem Jacob," Edward Said. The boats engine roared to life and we were headed back to the Isle. I rested my head on my husbands shoulder facing the back of the boat towards Renesmee. I reached my hand out, and rested it on her little leg.

"I love you mommy," My angel said.

"I love you too sweetie."

"What are we going to do when we get back?"

"I think we should all sit on the big comfy couch and watch a movie," I suggested. Given todays events, I thought it would be nice to rest with my family.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Bella," Jacob said, happy that he wasn't going to be put into any more near death experiences, experiences, at least for the rest of the afternoon.

We arrived at the dock, and the beach was empty. We took our time walking up to the house, enjoying the heat. When the house was in sight Edward picked me up and I gave him a puzzled look. _'What are you doing?'_ I asked him in my mind.

"I have an idea." He said with his sexy crooked grin.

We entered the house, still in Edwards arms, he turned to face Jacob with Renesmee. "I think we should all shower first before getting salt all over the house." He said to Jacob so innocently.

"Good idea, I can feel the salt sticking to my arms. Did you want me to run a bath for Nessie?" Jacob replied.

"That would be great, thank you so much Jake," I said, feeling a little awkward, still in Edwards arms.

"Mommy can Jake read me a book when I'm done with my bath in my bedroom?" Renesmee asked.

"I would ask him if I were you Sweetie."

"Jaaaaake?" She began in her sweetest voice. "Would you please read me a story when we're done with my bath?" She was really good. A chip off her fathers block.

"That she is, Love," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Alright so lets all meet back on the comfy couch at four," I informed everyone.

"Sounds great," Everyone said.

We seperated and Edward continued to carry me down the hallway to the bathroom. We entered and Edward already had my shirt off.

"Mr. Cullen! What has gotten into you?"

"Were you really jealous of the shark?" He smirked his devilish smile.

My mouth dropped. "Right now? What about Jake and Renesmee? And...yes...I was."

"We've got at least 2 hours. Jacob's planning on reading her each fairy tale that goes with her walls."

If I had a heart it would be racing race.

"Yes it would," He said as he untied the back of my top and let it fall to the floor. I stayed in his arms as he somehow finished undressing me, then carried me over to the shower door. He opened the door and stepped in, turning the shower head on. He began to kiss my neck, and I adjusted my head to kiss his soft warm lips. He didn't put me down for the longest time, just kissed me under the shower.

After a while he set me down and stepped out of his trunks. I put my arms around his neck and continued to kiss my angel. Forty minutes later he got out to get us our robes, then placed mine over me and picked me up again. He carried me to our room and placed me on the bed, rolling over to the other side of me and we laid in each others arms.

_'I want you.'_ I thought to him.

"Again? Bella, what's gotten into you?"

"You!" I exclaimed beginning to kiss his face. The hour went by way too fast, but we had to get back to our family. I hated being so torn between Edward and Renesmee, I wanted to spend time with both of them all the time. But she had her best friend Jacob. I didn't want to miss a single breath of hers, she grew up too fast, literally. I would be the mother of a full grown teenager in 6 years. I was scared to miss out on all the little things.

We started walking down the hallway and Edward turned me around to face him, "Don't worry about tomorrow, focus on right now and enjoy what we have. You worry too much Bella." He kissed my forehead, then turned me around before I could explain myself, and continued to walk into the living room.

We got to the couch and they weren't there yet. We chose our side, and I snuggled into Edward's side, waiting for them to join us. Minutes passed and we heard giggling coming from the door to the left of the television. The door opened, Jacob and Renesmee spilling out laughing hard.

"What's so funny?" I asked them.

"I was trying to chase a knight on a horse on my wall, when all of a sudden, it stopped and pooped." She said, holding her stomach from laughing so hard. She was absolutely adorable.

"It what? That's disgusting. But really funny,." I said. "So what are we going to watch?" I asked her.

"Hmm..." She began as she purused through the plethra of dvd's. "I think we need to watch Beauty and the Beast."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Honey," I said, starting to get up to put it in the dvd player.

"You are way too comfortable Bella, I'll do it," Jacob said jumping up and grabbing Renesmee from behind and twirling her around. She giggled and handed the dvd to him, which he placed in the player and they made their way back to the couch.

The following two hours were sweet and blissful. Ren would sing all the songs and dance for us when they came on. She was our little princess, and oddly enough would wind up marrying a beast so to speak herself. I laughed at the thought. And so did Edward. I leaned my head back to kiss his cheek. We contiued like that until it was time to meet up with everyone at twilight.


	7. Games

**AN: IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!! After a month and a half it's finally here. I have had the first half of it sitting on my desktop since June 6th. And I finished the last half in 1-day, haha. When life gives you lemons you make lemonade. And in my case I make Fan Fiction. The only thing I ask is PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
**

**I want to thank my amazing Beta TwilightMommyof4Girls for encouraging me to continue, and rocking at beta'ing. Check out her amazing stories. You'll LOVE them! She's got a gift. And without further ado:**

**Games**

The sun started to set at 6:17pm. Edward was cooking dinner for Jacob and Renesmee, in the kitchen. The Little Mermaid was now on in the living room, Renesmee singing under the sea with Jacob. I made my way into the kitchen, smelling the awful food, and stood behind Edward, wrapping my arms around his stomach. I placed my head on his back, and he started to hum my lullaby, and we started to sway back and forth. "What are you making?"

"Sea bass, rice pilaf, and a shiitake mushroom sauté," he made it sound like he was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I would have been the luckiest human girl, to have a husband that can cook like you."

"So what does that make you now?" He smiled, curious.

"Only the luckiest vampire ever," I whispered into his ear.

"All right you two, dinner is ready," he looked back at me with a look that said 'control yourself'.

"What?" Was the only thing I could come up with in response.

"I love you." He turned to kiss me, holding both pans of food, one in each hand.

"Thank you," I said kissing him back.

In a flash I set the table for them, and went to pick out an outfit for Ren to wear tonight with the family. I entered her room, and went straight for the door that, at the moment, was disguised as a mushroom on the wall. I entered her closet, which was as big as mine back home, with clothes of all sizes. I started to look through them, when I heard a giggle come from behind me.

I turned around to see Alice, glowing with pleasure. "What are you doing in here?" I asked, confused.

"I saw you trying to pick out an outfit for Nessie and that you would need my help! So, here I am!" She beamed.

"You are incredible, and RIDICULOUS, Alice. I think I can pick an outfit out for my daughter just fine," I was however, secretly happy that she came. I wanted Ren to look as cute as possible, for all the pictures everyone had been taking of her.

"Here you go," She said, handing me a little green dress with matching sparkly green jelly shoes. It was the perfect outfit, for the evening. "I'll go get Ren," She said, bolting out of the closet. Within seconds she was back holding my daughter, who was wearing a big smile and grease all down her shirt.

"The food is suppose to go in your MOUTH, Silly Girl," I said, putting her dress on over her head. She stepped back and started to twirl around.

"How do I look, Aunty Alice?" She said, still spinning.

"Like a little green fairy," Alice replied.

"So you are the big fairy, and I'm your sidekick!" She said running and jumping into Alice's arms.

"That you are, Sweetie. We'd better head out to the beach, everyone will be there in less than a minute," Alice informed us. Still holding Ren, she ran out of the room and into the kitchen, I followed. "Is everyone ready?" She asked Jake and Edward.

"What's on the ol' agenda tonight?" Jake asked.

"Now, would I really ruin the surprise, that easily? Have a little more faith in me, Jacob!" She said, with a sarcastic look of shock.

We all left the house and walked down to the beach. It was a beautiful night, the sun had just set, and the change in the smell of the ocean, from day to night was intoxicating. I could smell the whole island, the trees, the fruits, everything. It wasn't overpowering, more of a compliment to a perfect evening.

"Mommy! Come catch me!" Ren yelled at me as she was already sprinting across the beach, much faster than I've ever seen her run before.

"I don't know, you're running pretty fast, I might not be able to.... Oh!" I ran up to her quickly and picked her up from behind. She squealed and giggled as I spun her around, and ran back to the others.

"Alright everyone, we're going to be having a contest," Carlisle said.

"Awesome! It's called 'I win', isn't it?" Emmett asked. Rosalie gave him a quick jab to the ribs.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, and turned to Jacob, "Jake how well is your sight in the dark?"

"Pretty good, why?" Jake asked, confused by Carlisle's question.

"Great. We are going to be playing sculpturades." Carlisle said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"There will be three teams of three, I will judge. You will each have your own part in this. Teammate number one will be told what the finished product needs to be, and their job will be to tell teammate number two step-by-step instructions how to make it. Teammate number two's job is to then act out silent clues fifty yards away from teammate number three, to get them to build, using sand, the finished product." He informed us.

"Sounds fun, what are the teams?" Alice asked.

"To be fair, Team one will be Edward, Rosalie, Jasper. And Edward, given your ability, you will be giving the instructions," Carlisle said. Emmett pointed at Edward and burst into laughter. Rolling his eyes Carlisle continued, "Team two will be Esme, Bella, and Jake, and team three will be Alice, Nessie, and Emmett. Now team three, Alice you will be instructing Nessie, and Emmett will be building, just to keep this fair. Team two you can decide your own positions." When he was finished, he placed us all into position.

"Okay, who wants to do what?" Esme asked Jake and I.

"I think one of you two should build, so we have a chance with your speed." Jake said

"I agree Jake, so what would you prefer?" I asked.

"I'll give instructions, I'm not very good at acting," He said sheepishly.

"I can do charades, Bella, if you would like to build." Esme said.

"Sure, sounds great. I don't know how good of a sculptor I am, guess we'll see!" I said.

"Alright, I'm going to come by and tell everyone what your teams are building, each team will build something different." Carlisle said. He made his way to our team first, and whispered in Jake's ear, so low that even I couldn't hear. He then walked back to the center, not needing to tell Edward or Alice, for obvious reasons.

I looked around to see everyone before we started. Ren was jumping up and down mimicking Alice; even Emmett was bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet like he was guarding an invisible basketball player, fifty yards from them. Edward was deep in thought, then glanced up at me and smiled. He then said, through hundred yards that separated us, "You're going down Love." I looked at him in shock. I was surprised at his competitive edge right now.

"Okay, I'll let you win," He said back with his perfect smirk.

"Like hell you will!" Rosalie yelled at him.

"I can't please anyone today, geez," he said. And all I could think was 'Yes you can and have'. He looked at me and his smirk turned into an all out grin from ear to ear. 'Oh stop it!' I never thought his gift would ever annoy me. Now I see what everyone means. I focused on the band, and pulled it back to me. I saw it coming towards me, on the beach and then it was apart of me again. Edward's smile was now turned upside down into the cutest frown I've ever seen. 'You better be nice Mr. Cullen, or this is what you get' I thought to him.

"Alright, everyone ready...set...GO!" Carlisle said.

I turned, staring at Esme as she was listening to Jake's clues. She began to ripple her arms in front of her, which I assumed meant "Water?" I asked. She smiled then bent her body backwards and put her hands on the sand behind her and pushed her body up like a gymnast, "Bridge?". She smiled again then waved for me to start building it. By the shore the sand was the best, I worked as fast as I could, not wanting to throw myself off. I stayed focused on what I was supposed to do, stopping myself every now and then from looking at the others' progress. After a minute, the bridge was built. I turned back to Esme who was ready with the next clue.

Esme started making invisible towers, two to be exact. Within seconds it clicked, the twin towers. I immediately went to work building the 2 tall structures. When I was done I yelled "Finished", and Carlisle came to verify I had built all 3 things. Once he was done observing he asked me if I knew what it was and I said, "New York City?"

"Every one stop! We have a winning team!" Carlisle said.

"How can that be, when my team isn't finished?" Emmett asked, making everyone laugh as we all gathered together.

"Congratulations, Bella, Darling, and Jacob. You have all won... Are you ready? Eternal bragging rights!" Carlisle cheered.

"Ha Ha, LAME!" Emmett started in on us, while pointing and laughing.

"That is for the time being. You will be getting your prizes once we get back home," Carlisle said, smirking at Emmett, who was wallowing in self-pity.

Edward was behind me without a sound, kissing my neck. "Great job Mrs. Cullen. Is there anything you would like to do, my beautiful Champion?"

"I think I want to go for a midnight swim." I said, turning around to see his smiling face.

"But, I'm curious. What happened with the smack talk you were giving me earlier, and now being all lovey dovey, hmm?" I kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I already knew you were going to win. When we were just about to start Alice had a vision. So I was trying to build you up so you would win."

"You're always the softy." I said turning to look at Ren playing with Jacob, on the now mutilated bridge I had built. "What are you going to do when she becomes a teenager? You will never be able to tell her no."

"Why should she ever be told no Love? She is our gift, our blessing. Now I don't know about you, but those towers are screaming to be destroyed." He smirked then ran over and scooped Ren up and twirled her around. He twirled her right next to the towers so her feet knocked over the top half of them. I quickly joined in, followed by the rest of the family. After an hour of playing in the sand and mud, we all jumped in the water to rinse ourselves off.

Holding Ren in the water swaying side to side I asked, "Hey Sweetie, are you tired?" She then placed her hand gently on my cheek to show me her bed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Still holding her, I exited the water and headed toward the house followed by Edward and Jacob. We went to her room, and got her out of all her wet clothes. I brought into her bathroom where Edward had already filled the tub with water and bubbles. We were playing with her Barbies and other toys in the tub when she asked me, "Why can't the world know what we are?"

I was completely shocked, "What made you ask that?" She then reached her hand out of the bubbles and placed it on my jaw. She showed me what must have been dreams she's had. Dreams of her walking with us in public, then all of a sudden we all disappeared.

"What was that Sweetie?"

"I've been dreaming about being around people, and not being able to get close to them, otherwise we will disappear."

"Oh Honey, You have us! Jake, your aunts, uncles and grandparents."

"But I'll never be able to have friends my own age, because we don't even know my own age," she said, defeated.

"I know Ren, I know. But in a few years you will be able to go to high school with all of us and meet new people then," I tried to sound optimistic.

"But if you get close to someone, and they're your friend, shouldn't they be able to keep what we are a secret, if we told them what we were?"

I smiled at my daughters naivety, "In a perfect world, yes. But people only hear scary bad things about us, so they wouldn't know how to act if we were to tell them the truth. Remember telling Grandpa Charlie? And I am his only daughter." I hoped that would help her understand.

"Yeah, I remember. But what if before they knew about us, they were told a different side of us?"

"That is a good question, for another time," I said grabbing a towel and picking her up out of the bathtub. "Because right now, my love it is time for you to go to bed."

"Can Jake read me a story first?"

"I think you need to ask him."

"Yes I can and will, Little Fairy Princess. What shall we read tonight?" Jake jumped on her bed waiting for her.

"Umm..." She started, pursing her lips in concentration, as I pulled her little nightdress down over her head. "I think we need to read Cinderella. We've been neglecting her lovely story the entire vacation. And I think that it is unacceptable."

I let out a small giggled at my sweet daughter, and plopped her on her bed, next to Jake who had the book open and waiting. "Alright, Sweetheart, enjoy your story, and have sweet dreams," I said kissing her forehead, "Good night, I love you."

"Good night Mommy. I love you too."

"Night Bella. 'Sweet Dreams'," Jake said with a huge smirk on his face, then rolled his eyes.

I ignored him and left to go find my husband. I walked through the living room, to the hall where a dim light was coming from our room. When I entered I was in awe, of my perfect husband. On the bed there were electric candles encircling my bathrobe, which had a note on it. The note read in his perfect hand _"My Love, This is all you will need to meet me at the shore." _My heart would have skipped out of my chest if it still beat. Within seconds I was out of my clothes and in my soft, comfortable robe.

The wind was refreshing as I made my way to the shore to see my husband. There was electricity about the air. When I reached the shore, I came across an all too familiar site. Hanging from the leaning Palm tree was his robe. Standing waist high, facing the ocean was my angelic Edward. I followed suit and removed my robe and made my way through the water to the love of my life. When I reached him I placed my hands around his that hung by his sides, and kissed the spot between his shoulder blades.

He turned to face me with a serious face. My heart dropped to my stomach, I was not expecting this face at all, after such a wonderful day. I pulled my shield back, afraid to speak. 'What's the matter' I thought to him. Then he leaned in and gently kissed my forehead, then my nose, my cheek, tracing his lips up and down my jaw line, until finally resting them on mine. 'Is everything okay?' I thought.

"Everything is perfect. I was just thinking about our life, our family. Bella, I don't see how it's possible for us to love the way we do, and not have souls," he said staring into my soul. I knew he would see it eventually, what Carlisle and I have been trying to convince him for so long. "If people only knew how loving and caring we are, just like them, we could do so much good in the world."

'What is with you and your daughter tonight?' I asked in my head. I thought back to the conversation with Ren, so he would know what I meant.

"Like father, like daughter." He said finally revealing a little smirk. "Oh Bella, I want her to have the childhood we were both able to have. I don't know how it's possible with her growing so fast though. She deserves the world. I want to be the best father I can for her."

"You are the best father, husband, son, and brother anyone could have. And more important than that, I love you," I said to my husband, kissing his gentle lips. We spent the rest of the night filling our thirsts, for sharks, and each other.

* * *

The rest of the vacation was amazing, spending the afternoons and evenings with the family, the nights with Edward, and the mornings with Ren and Jake. The evening before we were to leave, we were all in the house and Jacob was helping Ren pack. Out of nowhere I heard a loud gasp, then rambling in Portuguese. I turned to look in the kitchen, to see what was happening, and I saw the little lady from our honeymoon, pointing and staring at me with her free hand covering her mouth. I smiled at her and waved, hoping this would calm her. Edward was trying to explain something to her in Portuguese, but she wasn't having it.

I ran, at human pace, to Ren's room and picked her up off the floor, "Sorry, Jake. I'll be right back I need to borrow my daughter." He just looked at me confused, and followed behind me as I ran back to the kitchen. When I showed up they were in a heated debate, until she saw Ren in my arms, then went silent.

"como é que isto pode ser? ela só gosta tanto de você, mas você não é humano." She said to Edward, I had no idea what it meant.

Edward, seeing my confusion recapped. "She's confused, because she sees Ren, who is obviously our biological child, yet we aren't human, but have produced a human looking child." It finally made sense. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Then Jacob showed up behind me.

"What's so funny, Bells?" He asked looking at the cleaning lady.

"She knows what we are, but the last time she saw me I was human, and she freaked out thinking Edward had brought me here to kill me. Now, she sees that I'm like him and freaked out even more. Until she saw Ren, which has now made her utterly confused."

"That explains why you were laughing."

After seeing we had a human with us, the lady began to calm down again. Edward said a few more things to her and she proceeded to clean. 'Talk about memories' I thought to him.

"Tell me about it, Love. You almost gave the poor woman a heart attack."

We met up with the others at Carlisle and Esme's to discuss leaving in the morning. We also told them of the little encounter we had at the house. Emmett wanted all of us to go back to the house, stand in a circle in the living room, and start to chant. Rosalie gave him a good punch in the gut, and we all laughed. We dispersed after everything was communicated, for our final night on Isle Esme.

* * *

The early morning came and went. It was now early evening, the sun had just set, and we were headed inland on the boat. Ship was more like it, with it's three stories, and a pool. I took one more glimpse at the breath-taking view of the Isle. I would miss this place, until next time. Edward wrapped his arms around me and Ren, who was in my arms, and squeezed. How much longer would she fit in my arms so perfectly? I thought to myself.

"Not long enough." Edward said in my ear. I couldn't agree more.


	8. Growing

**I'm sorry this has taken so long for me to write! I've had a death in the family and allot of health issues in my family. So, it's been hard to get my mind in the right place. I know this is a little shorter but I got enough out to give you a chapter, and didn't want you to wait any longer. Thank you to my beta TwilightMommyof4Girls! And I should have the next chapter up in 1 to 2 weeks. I love you all and please R&R!**

**Growing**

We were all sitting in the living room in Forks, waiting for Carlisle to come down stairs. It had been a week since we returned home from our vacation. Pictures of our time at Isle Esme littered the shelves, and tables. I was flipping through the scrapbook Alice and Rosalie had been developing, even while on the Isle. I was shocked, that in the three weeks we were there, how drastic Ren had grown in that time. As much as I hated any time I spent away from her, I knew Jacob deserved his one-on-one time with her too. But the longer we waited for Carlisle, the more I started to think about what Ren had said that night before bed.

_We were playing with her Barbie's and other toys in the tub when she asked me, "Why can't the world know what we are?"_

_I was completely shocked, "What made you ask that?" She then reached her hand out of the bubbles and placed it on my jaw. She showed me what must have been dreams she's had. Dreams of her walking with us in public, then all of a sudden, we all disappeared._

_"What was that Sweetie?"_

_"I've been dreaming about being around people, and not being able to get close to them, otherwise we will disappear."_

_"Oh Honey, You have us! Jake, your aunts, uncles and grandparents."_

_"But I'll never be able to have friends my own age, because we don't even know my own age," she said, defeated._

_"I know Ren, I know. But in a few years you will be able to go to high school with all of us and meet new people then," I tried to sound optimistic._

_"But if you get close to someone, and they're your friend, shouldn't they be able to keep what we are a secret, if we told them what we were?"_

_I smiled at my daughters naivety, "In a perfect world, yes. But people only hear scary bad things about us, so they wouldn't know how to act if we were to tell them the truth. Remember telling Grandpa Charlie? And I am his only daughter." I hoped that would help her understand._

_"Yeah, I remember. But what if before they knew about us, they were told a different side of us?"_

I looked around to distract my train of thought, and noticed how everyone was so refreshed, and alive again. It was like the Volturi had never come. I heard the door to Carlisle's office close, and turned to watch him come down the stairs. When he appeared at the top of the stairs, I could see three small, crimson boxes in his hands.

"Anything that can fit in a box that small has to be LAME!" Emmett bellowed.

"Not as lame as getting nothing at all," Jake chimed in.

Carlisle came around the couch and handed me a box with the letter B on the lid. He then handed Jacob, and Esme there's as well before taking his seat next to Esme.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle," I said before even opening my prize. The thought of him actually getting me anything, whether I won a contest or not, was still hard to get my head around.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Carlisle." Jake rebutted.

"The box wasn't the gift guys. If you open them there's actually something in them," Carlisle said.

I gave him a smile, then looked down at the tiny box. As the thought entered my head to do so, I was already lifting the lid up. Under the crimson lid lay an intricately detailed pendant necklace, or so it appeared. I didn't need to pick it up to get a better look at it. I could see every woven piece of gold and silver throughout the pendant. In the center of the entwining metal was the Cullen family crest, with the letters; E at the top left corner, B at the top right corner, and R at the bottom center.

It was so beautiful, and perfect. The edges of the crest were encrusted with topaz diamonds. The more I looked at it, the more shocked I was at how someone could have made it. It was only the size of a silver dollar. I looked up at Carlisle to thank him again, but he was too busy putting the necklace he had gotten Esme around her neck.

I picked it up and noticed a hinge on its left side. So, it wasn't a pendant after all, it was a locket. Before I could think I had it opened, and was breathless. In the left said was a miniature picture of Edward and I, from my 18th birthday. And in the right side was the picture Alice took of Edward, Ren, Jake and I, on our last day on the Isle. This had to be the most priceless gift I've ever received. My eyes were burning, wanting to cry, but unable.

I jumped up and ran over to Carlisle, "Thank you Carlisle! Thank you. I don't even know what to say, other than that it's perfect, it's incredible, and not to mention Gorgeous!"

"You are welcome Bella. I wanted you to have something that showed you belonged to this family, forever, just like the diamonds in it." Carlisle gave me another hard hug, then turned back to Esme.

I turned around to see Jacob, who was still staring at his box. I went over to him so I could see what he was given. Inside his box, was a charm about the size of my locket with a different crest on it that I was not familiar to me. Jacob seemed to know exactly what it meant, and was really moved by it. Tears were filling his eyes, despite how hard he tried to hold them back. I placed my hand in the middle of his back and finally met his eyes.

"Carlisle, thank you. How did you know about all the symbols? Only the wolf pack and elders know about them," He choked.

"I spoke with your father and told him my idea asking him for help. He told me about the symbols, saying we were part of the pack indefinitely. Even though you are the Alpha, he was pretty sure you wouldn't mind us knowing. He said once you received it, if you chose, you could explain to all of us what they meant," Carlisle said.

"Well the raven surrounded by the sun moon and stars at the top left are symbolic of the raven stories about the 'trickster'. The trickster is what our people reference to the creator of all things such as, the stars, the moon, and the sun. The raven also is the symbol for the letter B, which represents my last name. The man laying at the feat of the wolf here at the top left represents the faith the Quileute tribe puts in my pack. And if you'll notice real small, here at the bottom right, is your families Crest with two hands clasped almost covering it up. That is my father, and tribes way, of honoring the treaty between us, showing that it doesn't matter what you are as much as who you are now. Which is why you can barely notice your families Crest. And finally the R in the circle, over the heart, at the bottom left, represents my imprinting on Nessie." He blushed at the last part. "The way they are all laid out, moving in a clockwise circle, represents the cycle of my life and people."

"Well I think it's safe to say Emmett could never be more wrong than now," I said looking up to see him sitting there with his mouth hanging open.

"That's exactly how your father explained it to me. It's made to be worn on you your strap next to your other charm, if you would like that is."

"It would be an honor, Carlisle. Really!" Jacob got up moving across the living room to Carlisle, who now stood standing. When he reached Carlisle, they shared a quick gaze, and then Jake tried to give Carlisle the typical quick guy pat-hug. Carlisle pulled him in an all out 'Carlisle hug'.

"Get a room!" Emmett hollered.

Everyone started laughing, and Jacob squatted down to tie it to his leather strap on his calf. The afternoon came and went with a lot of laughing and joking, almost like we brought our vacation mindsets back home with us. The days continued to come and go without a single sign of trouble.

It was weird for me to think we no longer had to worry about someone trying to kill or harm a member of our family. On the other hand we were still continuing our ever prevalent battle…Growing. Everyday Ren was getting taller, albeit a millimeter or two, it was still too fast. No knowledge or preparation could help ease the discomfort in knowing; you can never let your child be seen in public for years.

Any time spent out in public would be a red flag to anyone with a wandering eye. And in this town there were about 3,142 as of lately. I couldn't put everyone through that stress. Keeping my family protected was my first priority. Yet, my concern for Ren's internal state was starting to creep up there. How could I expect my, not even, one year old daughter to understand and comprehend why she can't be seen in public? What kind of childhood would that be?

* * *

Edward's birthday had come and gone. It was the night before our wedding anniversary, Edward and I were cuddled up on the couch in front of the fire, discussing Ren's recent growth spurt, when Alice stopped by our cottage, with some news.

"Yes, we're decent, you can come in Alice," Edward said, before she had time to even knock. She entered the room and sat in the chair, already starting her mental conversation with Edward.

"Well, hello to you to Alice." The sarcasm, filling my voice.

"Do you really think it is anything to read into though?" He asked her aloud.

"Can you please have this conversation verbally please!" If there was any question about reading into things, I had a right to know.

"Sorry Bella. And Hi!" She said, giving me a quick glance with a forced smile, then continued, "Why else would he contact him Edward?"

"Who's contacting who?" The irritation was still rising.

"Aro called Eleazer asking him for help," Edward said still reading Alice's thoughts.

It took me less than five seconds to figure out why Aro would need help from Eleazer.

"You guys don't think...?" I started, but Edward cut me off.

"That he's recruiting?" He finished. "I don't see why, unless he's preparing for another visit. . ." He trailed off distracted by his own thoughts.

"What if He's trying to mess with your head Edward?" I asked.

"Bella has a point Edward, I wouldn't put it past him."

"Yes she does, give me a moment." He turned and ran to the bedroom, and came back with his phone in hand. He had it to his ear and started talking the second the other side picked up.

"Has Aro tried to get a hold of you?"

Although it was so quiet I could still hear clearer than ever Eleazer on the other line, "No, Edward, why? What have you heard?"

"Nothing Alice just had a vision, and we wanted to confirm our speculation."

"I'll let you know the second anything happens, Edward. You have my word."

"Thank you brother, send everyone our love." He put the phone in his pocket. Within eight milliseconds he was behind me kissing my neck. "Now if you'll excuse us Alice it is officially our one year anniversary, and I would like to spend it with my wife." He gave her a look, "ALONE."

She rolled her eyes, "FINE. Make sure you guys are at the house, BEFORE noon." Then she was gone.

"Happy Anniversary, Love," He said kissing my smile.

I turned around instantly to reply, "Happy Anniversary Husband." We gazed into each other's eyes for one moment, then the next we were back in our room to enjoy our night alone.


	9. Matriculate

**Hello Readers! I'm sorry it's been so long! I want you to know that I'm 'back and will try to write much quicker! Hope you all enjoy! I want to thank my amazing Beta TwilightMommyof4Girls. She Beta'd this on the 4th of July! She's the best! Make sure to check out her stories!**

Matriculate

We wanted to spite Alice, so when the clock showed 11:57am, I whispered in Edwards ear, "We need to get back to the house Edward."

"It's our anniversary, we can do whatever we want, and right now I want to give you this." He stood up and held out his hand with a huge grin.

In his hand was a little yellow box with a bow on it. I gave him a skeptical look while getting up to stand in front of him. I took the box in my hand shook it next to my ear like I was ten years old again.

"Will you just open it already?" He asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"I just got used to you buying me whatever you want, and I think I have been handling it really well, so if I want to take my time, let me." I flashed him my smile trying to distract him while I had opened the box and put the lid back on before he could see. "Oh, how thoughtful, an empty box! It will be perfect for all my jewelry."

He got all serious and grabbed the box, "How can that be? I just put them in there last night."

Smiling, I held up the hand that was behind my back with my index finger looped through the keyring. "Well, they're not car keys. What are they to?" I asked still smiling.

"Remember my conditions for changing you?"

"A house wasn't one of them." I said confused.

"But college was." He smiled.

"Are you serious! What about the family?" I didn't want to leave them after only a year.

"We are all moving out to Dartmouth. That's why Alice wants us at the house, Carlisle's announcing it to everyone."

I jumped up wrapping my legs around Edwards waist to give him the biggest hug I could.

"Ow! You would think that almost a year later your strength would settle just a little bit." He whispered, kissing my neck. He started running to the house while I was still wrapped around him.

"Cute, real cute! 11:59 and 56 seconds. You guys are always so prompt," she said with a playful glare at us.

We made our way into the living room where everyone was seated, Jake, sitting by Emmett on the sofa, and Ren, in Rosalie's lap. We stayed standing, arms around each other, as Carlisle started to speak.

"First I want you all to know that my time in Forks is just about up. I can't fool the staff at the hospital about my age too much longer. We have to move, and soon. The houses were redecorated last year, when we thought we might be heading out East. So I would like to congratulate all of you, on your acceptance into Dartmouth!" He raised his hands out to his sides in a cheering, welcoming way.

We all laughed at him.

"I don't know how the pack is going to feel about the Alpha leaving them high and dry," Jacob said.

"I don't think they have ever encountered such a unique imprinting, in all their history either," Carlisle replied.

I looked around at everyone, no one seemed surprised or upset. I guess this is what was going to become normal, matriculating every few years. It was still hard to take in the casualness of the room after the information we just received.

"Poor Charlie, He's going to be here all alone." The thought alone, hurt my silent heart.

"Oh, Charlie wont be alone. He'll have plenty of, um, company," Alice replied.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I was confused.

"He'll have someone to take care of him." Her smile only got bigger.

I turned to Edward to see if he was getting anything more out of Alice's cryptic message. And he had a confused, happy expression on his face, then met my eyes and said "He will be just fine, trust me."

"Well, I was planning on seeing him tomorrow, so I guess we should tell him then." I started to feel stressed out, as I would have in my human state with news like this. But as soon as it started the stress was gone. Being able to feel and think multiple different things, never got confusing, it was just, different.

"Oh! Happy Anniversary you two!" Esme said coming over to hug us both.

"Thank you, mom," we both said in unison.

"So! Edward, Bella, What do you have planned for the day?" Emmett asked winking at us.

"I have something planned" Edward said smiling down at me.

"You do?" I asked.

"It's nothing outside the traditional one year anniversary gifting, I promise."

"Paper?" Alice asked, obviously disappointed in her brother. Her eyes went blank and 5 seconds later, "Edward, it's Beautiful!"

Emmett chimed in, "What? Does he make her a paper rose? Rosie remember what I got you for our first wedding anniversary?" he grinned.

"Shut up Emmett," Rosalie said, embarrassment and anger prevalent on her face.

"What? 24 hours of this," He gestured up and down his whole body, "and 6 different beds! If that's not love I don't know what is!" Rosalie passed Renesme to Jacob, and still had Emmett pinned to the floor before he was done. "Hi." He said to her as she was on top of him, then he lifted his head off the ground to kiss her deeply.

I let my shield go for a minute to think 'I will never understand their relationship', so Edward could hear.

"There's not much to get," he whispered into my ear. "They are the perfect opposites. Rose acts like she's upset, but really she's thinking the same thing, about Emmett."

"Are you guys OK if I take Nessie to the rez for the day? The guys have been asking about her lately," Jacob asked.

"That would be perfect, Jake. Thanks. That is, if it is okay with Ren," Edward said, I loved it when he called her my nickname.

Ren ran over and jumped up into my arms, placing her hand on my cheek. She showed me her playing with the pack at first beach, then showed her building a castle with Claire, where the vision ended. I loved that she had at least one friend around her size that she could play with, even though she preferred adults. Ren liked being around Claire, it made her feel normal.

"Okay sweetie, we love you. Have fun with Claire," I said, kissing her forehead. I passed her to Edward, who followed suit.

"Love you, Daddy. Love you, Mommy. Happy anniversary!" She hugged us both, then jumped down, running over to Jacob. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him up.

"It's just wrong that an 11 month old can drag your sorry ass off a couch!" Emmett said mocking Jacob.

Jacob just rolled his eyes, letting Ren have her fun. Pretty soon they were out the door, running to LaPush.

"Are you ready for your special day, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward bowed to me, lifting my hand up in his, then kissing it.

"Yes." I was done fighting the feeling of being undeserving that I used to feel. I had finally accepted this life fully, along with everything it brought, with a smile, no less.

We were off, and first things first, we hunted. After spending the rest of the afternoon in our meadow, we got in my "after" car and headed to Seattle. We pulled in front of a place called Neumos, where there was a man waiting to valet our car. Edward came around to take my arm, and we walked inside. It was a nightclub, and it was pitch black, though I could see just fine.

Edward took me to the middle of the dance floor and started twirling me around, though there was no music. After an hour of silent dancing, he pulled away and pulled something out of his suit pocket. I looked at his hands to see a piece of paper. I knew this was my real present. As he passed me the paper, I was startled that someone had started to play the piano on the black stage. The song was soft, but made my heart feel desire and love for my husband.

"Happy Anniversary." He said kissing my hand as he put the paper in my hands. It was a piece of sheet music.

"You wrote me another song? It's beautiful." I kissed him long and hard. I heard a little chuckle from the stage and looked, and it was Rosalie playing my song.

"Thank you Rose! It's perfect." I said to my sister-in-law.

"Edward did everything, I'm just playing a song."

"Now I feel kind of stupid about my gift." I said looking at the floor.

"Whatever it is, I know I will love it." He said to comfort me.

I reached in my little hand bag and pulled out a half sheet of paper. Hesitantly, I handed it to him. He looked confused for a moment, until his eyes lit up.

"The reason it's blank is because nothing I can say or do will express how in love I am with you, that you don't already know."

"But you wrote 'ME' in white ink on it, I can barely see it but I do." His smile was in his voice.

"That's all I have to give you," I said, disappointed.

"Like I've always said, that is more than I could ever want!" He kissed me passionately so I couldn't form a rebuttal.

After a few more hours of dancing we made our way back home. We stopped in to tell everyone good night, and headed back to the cottage, where Jacob already put Ren down to sleep.

"Thanks Jake, how was your day?" I asked

"We played at First Beach most of the day, then went to Billy's for a barbeque, the usual. What about you? Did you have a nice anniversary?" He asked hesitantly.

"It was perfect. Thanks for asking. See you tomorrow?" I wasn't trying to be rude, I just needed to be with Edward, and fast.

"Sure,sure. No problem, Bells."

"Now I get to have my anniversary gift!" Edward said, wrapping me around him as he made his way to our room.


End file.
